Piel de cordero
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Nunca confien en un lobo con piel de cordero,sino preguntenle a James y Sirius.


**_Piel de cordero._**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de J K y aunque me gustaría ser ella no lo soy.**

* * *

Los profesores no solían entrar a las salas comunes de sus alumnos pero, aquella vez, la cosa había llegado demasiado lejos.

McGonagall, hecha una furia, entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, buscando a las dos únicas personas capaces de aquello.

—¡POTTER! ¡BLACK!.

Remus leía tranquilamente frente al fuego, cuando aquella entrada lo sobresaltó.

—Señor Lupin, ¿Dónde están los inescrupulosos de sus amigos?

—No lo sé, profesora. Yo hace rato que estoy acá, y aún no los he visto. Puede ser que estén en el campo de Quidditch. James dijo que necesitaba practicar para el partido que se viene contra Ravenclaw y seguramente Sirius y Peter están con él, ¿Pasó algo?

—¡Claro que pasó! Acabo de encontrar al alumno Snape en la torre de astronomía, petrificado, vestido con el uniforme de esta casa...uniforme femenino.

El licántropo permaneció imperturbable.

—No lo sabía. Siempre les digo que se controlen pero no hay caso, es como hablarle a una pared, mis disculpas de parte de ellos, profesora McGonagall.

La mujer le sonrió maternalmente,

—Usted no tiene nada que ver. Ojalá algún día sus amigos se comportaran de igual forma. En cuanto vuelvan los quiero en mi despacho.

— Se los voy a informar —respondió el muchacho seriamente.

Pero no tuvo necesidad de decirles nada, porque para desgracia de James y Sirius fue la propia McGonagall quien los encontró. Ambos venían riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Con que acá están! ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Los amigos se miraron entre sí sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Es confidencial, profesora, lamento no poder decirle donde estabamos —dijo Canuto, logrando que la mujer los fulminara con la mirada.

—¡Oh, confidencial! Bueno, no les salió muy bien su "jugada", lamentos decirles. ¡Ya sé lo que hicieron!

James tragó saliva.

—¿Lo...Lo sabe?¿Cómo?

— No nací ayer, Potter.

En otras circunstancias, Sirius hubiese hecho un chiste fácil haciendo notar la edad de la mujer, pero prefirió callarse.

—¿Cuando van a dejar en paz a Severus Snape?, Mañana los quiero levantados a las cuatro de la madrugada para ayudar a Hagrid en el bosque, como castigo. Y si protestan, pasado mañana también se levantarán pero esta vez a las tres.

—¡Pero mañana es sábado!¡Y es invierno, y hace frío!— se indignó James.

—Acuerdese, mañana sábado a las cuatro, y el domingo a las tres, Potter, usted también Black.

—¡Pero yo no dije nada!

— Ahora sí dijo.

Satisfecha, Minerva McGonagall se fue tarareando una canción, dejando a los dos jóvenes enojados.

—¡Es tu culpa! Te dije que hacerme pasar por Quejicus iba a traernos consecuencias. ¡Tú y tu maldita poción multijugos! —exclamó Cornamenta ingresando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

— ¡Oh, claro! habló el señor yo-nunca-me-equivoco. ¡Lunático! ¡Dí algo! — dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo que seguía leyendo en el mismo lugar que su profesora lo encontró rato antes.

—Se encontraron con McGonagall, ¿no? — respondió sin levantar la vista del libro —estuvo hace un rato acá, los estaba buscando.

—¡Si! ¡Y nos castigó! Mañana mientras tú y Peter duermen calentitos en sus camas, el idiota de Potter y yo tenemos que ir con Hagrid a quien sabe que al bosque ¡Y el domingo también!

Remus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, Lupin? —preguntó James al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Nada en particular. ¿Les dijo McGonagall, que fue lo que pasó?

— Bueno, no, en realidad no. Pero se enteró que James tomó una poción multijugos que tenia pelo de Quejicus y...

—Espera Sirius, la vieja solo dijo dejemos en paz a Snape y... ¡LUNÁTICO! ¿Qué le hiciste a Quejicus?

— Oh, nada grave. Un petrificus totalus, y una leve transformación de su uniforme por uno de Gryffindor... un uniforme de chicas. Y considerando que no me vio dado que usaba tu capa invisible, creo que pensó que fueron ustedes... ¡ups!, se lo tendría que haber confesado a McGonagall ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno, se lo pueden decir ustedes. Claro, de ahí a que les crea que fui yo... —Remus sonrió ampliamente a sus amigos —tómenlo como una pequeña revancha de aquella vez que yo tuve que pagar los platos rotos por ustedes.

James y Sirius, en vez de enojarse con él, se miraron entre sí e instantes después estallaron en risas.

—¡GENIAL! Hubiese dado todo por ver a Quejicus con los colores de Gryffindor —James se sentó en suelo a reirse con ganas, hasta le saltaron lágrimas por los ojos.

—¡Si! Pero con falda hubiese sido desagradable, seguramente hubiera tenido pesadillas, de todas formas ¡fue muy bueno! —Sirius golpeó amistosamente a Remus en el hombro. Y al poco rato estaban los tres riéndose abiertamente.

— Lunático, eres un..eres un... —Cornamenta no pudo continuar porque había vuelto a reir.

—Es un lobo en piel de cordero —finalizó Canuto, divertido ante lo que había hecho el _¿inofensivo?_ Remus con Severus Snape, estaba tan alegre que ya ni le importaba tener que levantarse a las cuatro al día siguiente...aún.


End file.
